against all odds
by godfish
Summary: This is my own story interpretation of the continuation of shokugeki no soma manga chapter 140 likely to have soma x Erina
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Godfish here, I am new and here's my first story and I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 1: The battle is on!

The sound of the gasps of members of the polar star dorms could be heard. They knew the red-haired chef was a force to be reckoned with, but even so, the decision he just declared was way too reckless.

Megumi stuttered, " Wha-wha-what did you just say soma-kun?"

And a barrage of responses from his fellow dorm members were directed at him, "I am sure there's something wrong with my ears, c-can you repeat that again yukihira-kun?" "No way! That's way too reckless even for you yukihira-kun!" "Come on soma-kun! That's way too insane, how will you even be able to taken on eizan-senpai with those judges under his control? "

Even the usually cheerful yuki had a frown forming between her eyebrows. The ever dense red-haired chef however, was oblivious to the tense atmosphere and allowed the sides of his mouth to stretch a little, revealing a relaxed and cheerful grin that they were all too familiar with, and answered, "I will take eizan-senpai! As for a plan…hmm…", after scratching his cheeks a little, he added," Ahaha, I will think of it later after a light nap!"

Waving a hand slightly after he turned around and stifled a yawn before heading for his room, leaving behind a living room full dorm members with their faces on their hands.

Isshiki-senpai remarked lightly, "I guess soma-kun never changes huh? No, rather it would be more accurate to say he grows as he challenges each opponent but his will to make others admit his food is delicious never flickers and instead burns even more furiously like the infernal flames of purgatory … oh well, good luck soma-kun"

As soma was walking along the corridor to his dorm room, erina appears from one of the rooms and stops him.

Erina spoke with a slightly red face and softer tone, "Yukihira-kun, are you sure about doing the shokugeki with eizan-senpai?"

Soma replied," eh? Nakiri-san, it's quite unlike you to be worried of me?" before flashing one of his infamous cheeky grin at her.

The smile , however, caused erina to stutter,"D-D-Don't get the wrong idea! I am just worried Hisako would be sad if her were to be kicked out of Totsuki, that's all!"

Soma grinned even wider at this comment, "Don't worry nakiri-san , I haven't made you admit my food is delicious , until then I will never give up even if I have to cook forever and every dish in and out of my arsenal to make you admit it so be it! Even if I have to challenge azami himself to a shokugeki to free you and your God's tongue to make you admit it, I will still do it! "

This led to a rather heavily blushing erina to slam a door shut and a few vague words such as : baka yukihira , idiot , meanie could be heard from across the door ,leaving a baffled yukihira shaking his head and heading up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: It all begins in the kitchen

I'm having biology and social studies o' levels examinations tomorrow but oh well yolo. Here's chapter 2. Thanks for those who favourite and followed this fanfic, it means a lot to me.

To Noobsaleh: thank you for the valuable advice, I appreciate it!

"BANG!" The doors to the polar star dorms were violently pushed upon, and out appears a delinquent with long-swept back hair and behind him stood a pack of bloodthirsty hounds in human form ready to devour the presumably cowering in fear polar star dorm members.

However, out came a certain individual with spiky red hair from the kitchen who was brandishing a knife who stood in his path and wore a fearless smile, and without a glint of hesitation in his eyes exclaimed "eizan-senpai, I challenge you to a shokugeki!"

"Oh? I thought you would be shivering in a corner of your room with a blanket over your head" Eizan-senpai said in mock surprise.

"Well, you and your lesson is certainly troublesome, however, I will still challenge and beat you nonetheless because I can't get kicked out of Totsuki without making nakiri-san admit my food is delicious so you better get ready to be defeated!" The ever undaunted chef who knew not of the meaning of fear declared.

"How about we sweeten the deal further? Since the polar star dorm is like a second home where beautiful memories created during our youth are created, I hope to preserve it so I am going to offer you a one-time deal, if soma-kun loses, we forfeit polar star dorm while soma-kun gets expelled and I will give you my 7th seat position, however, if you lose, we will keep polar star dorm and soma-kun gets your 10th seat, of course, for the judges we are going something more interesting. We will get 9 random Totsuki students from audience watching to be judges, how about that eizan?" a isshiki-senpai that appeared seemingly out of thin air said tauntingly.

"Ha, interesting, very interesting indeed, make sure you don't regret it isshiki because by hook or by _**crook**_ , I will still win you know? Are you sure you want to place your hopes on such a disgusting place and such a failure of a cook?" eizan-senpai commented with a snort.

"Hehehe, Oh, don't worry I'm fully confident of soma-kun's abilities so don't you worry, so what's the theme going to be?" a confident isshiki-senpai replied with determined eyes that were just closed a moment ago.

"Well, I accept all of those conditions and your challenge for a shokugeki, and thoroughly enjoy myself exterminating you shitty yukihira brat from the face of Totsuki so you idiots better prepare to lose it all! The theme is barbeque, I will thoroughly enjoy grilling you while watching you fall into despair, you have one month to prepare." eizan-senpai remarked with a sinister smile on his face before turning to leave.

"Well I guess it's time to prepare for a battle huh? " Soma remarked to himself

He returned to the kitchen to fix breakfast to find his fellow polar star dorm members giving him the thumbs up and shouting words of cheer like: you are so brave soma-kun, go kick his ass, show him what you are made of. After everyone finished breakfast, only a blonde haired girl deep in thought remained at the table. Seeing that a certain red-haired chef tried to catch her attention to no avail.

" yo nakiri-san what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"eh? Oh e-e-er I-I was just… wondering if I could…elp you since you gave me the courage to resist my father's oppressions…." A blushing erina mumbled.

"Huh? What did you just say nakiri-san? You were mumbling just now so I couldn't hear you clearly, can you repeat it again? Ehehehe" the red-haired chef said while scratching his head.

"E-ER I SAID NEVER MIND, JUST ASK FOR HELP IF YOU NEED!..." A erina with a face that could rival that of a fully ripened tomato trailed off before dashing off to the sanctuary of her room, not before leaving behind words of idiot and baka, leaving the clueless yukihira baffled once again.

"Geez, that nakiri-san, I never understand her…."before shaking his head and continuing with his experiments to prepare for the shokugeki with eizan-senpai.

"Gosh, what time is it now? Don't tell me that thick-skulled moron is still cooking" a groggy erina awoke to look at the alarm clock next to her to find that it was already 1am.

"GO sleep already yukihira-kun! It's not like I'm worried or anything but I think Hisako would be sad if you died from the lack of sleep since you look like an undead now" Erina exclaimed at the sight of a half-dead soma who had never stopped cooking since morning.

"Nah , sorry to disappoint you nakiri-san but I can't , because I haven't found the perfect marinating sauce for the barbeque meat and not to mention the right type of meat to go with it as well as maybe barbequed vegetables and seafood too."

"Well I will ju..just he..help you this once, but don't get the wrong idea, I will never approve of your cooking!" Erina declared.

Their experiments went throughout the night or rather, morning and eventually fatigue had the better of them. All of a sudden, a ceiling tile started to move back up seemingly on its own before being removed to reveal a figure clad only in an apron, a pink apron. Seeing the pair of chefs, one blonde, one with spiky red hair slumped next to each other, asleep soundly, with their heads next to each other.

The figure could not help but comment," you know, you two look really together just like a pair dish that boosts each other's attributes in the presence of the other? ",before wrapping the sleeping pair in a blanket.


	3. Chapter 3: ignition of sparks

Singlish best: thanks for the well wishes For the others who have supported me, thank you very much.

I apologise for the late update because I'm a little busy studying for my Chinese o' levels exams tomorrow. Without further ado, I now present you chapter 3!

"Hurrr..."erina stifled a yawn while stretching. Feeling her back was a little sore, she turned to her to stretch a little, and however, the sight that greeted her caused her to jolt up in shock.

"YUKIHIRAAAAAAAAA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! YOU SHAMELESS PLEBIAN BEAST!..." erina exclaimed in a voice mixed with shock, fear and anger while imagining all the indecent acts the red-haired must have done to her while she was drugged by his food, a result from reading one too many steamy manga as her hobby.

"Eh? Good morning nakiri-san, what was all the yelling about? Did azami-san come to kidnap you or did eizan-senpai come for the shokugeki now even though he said I had a month to prepare?" the ever clueless red-haired chef asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Their conversation obviously was not unheard, rather more specifically erina's screams and caused all the dorm members to descend to the kitchen at breakneck speeds , to find erina in such a foul mood that would rival an enraged boar ready to charge and impale anyone foolish enough to stray into its path. After hearing the gist of the incident from erina's hysterical outbursts which included phrases such as: that worm tainted my purity, that beast in human skin defiled me that would not have sounded weird if she were to add: therefore, he must take responsibility as I can no longer be married. However as dense as the red-haired chef may be, they knew him well enough that even he was not as foolish as to defile the Totsuki's crown jewel, it was simply an unwritten rule unless you happen to be one of the despicable rapists who has a death wish. This made isshiki-senpai chuckle lightly before he explained the actual happenings to erina and that soma was innocent. This, however, made erina's face turn scarlet but she still did not drop her guard around soma and constantly directed wary glances towards him, for fear that the moment she stopped doing it, what she imagined may actually become reality. Moreover, she kept her distance from him and was so engrossed with it that she forgot to help soma's barbeque experiments for the upcoming shokugeki with eizan-senpai.

"I guess she won't be coming today huh? I guess I can't blame her, pops said girls can be mysterious at times" soma sighed to himself before continuing with his experiments into the wee hours.

"URRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWW!" a painful howl in extreme anguish interrupted the silence of the early hours of the morning.

Knowing full that the other dorm members would be too knocked out from Ryoko's fermented rice juice and fumiyo being the heavy sleeper she was that even if a bomb blew up next to her, she would still be asleep, it was up to her to help whichever poor soul in the dorm who let out the cry full of anguish. Erina rushed to the kitchen to find soma lying on the floor groaning in extreme pain with his usually smiling face distorted in anguish, clutching his groin. Erina seemingly remembering a scene from a particular scene in the steamy manga she read that the main character's girlfriend was overseas and he had no choice but to pleasure himself and he looked just like the manner soma is now.

"DID YOU JUST PLEASURE YOURSELF IN THE KITCHEN YOU FILTHY SHAMELESS PERVETED WORM?!"Erina asked with a voice of disgust.

"owwwowww, no , don't misunderstand nakiri-san, I just accidentally spilled the pot of boiling water on my groin just now when I collapsed from the lack of sleep just now ehehehehe" soma said while jerking the overturned pot next to him while scratching his head a little.

"Er..Erm so are you alright?" erina asked in a voice with a tinge of worry.

"Don't worry I will be fine!" soma tried to reassure erina with a forced smile while struggling to stand.

Having taken biology classes when she was younger, she had once read that the male reproductive organs are among the most sensitive areas for a male, and here is soma, trying to reassure although he was probably in great pain from having his man bits scalded by boiling water, she did not understand why soma would go so far for her, however, the crucial point at hand was if soma's well-being. Seeing him struggling to stand, she helped him up and back to his room to rest.

"Thank you nakiri-san, honestly I wouldn't have made it back if not for you, goodnight" soma said before closing the door to his room, leaving erina to head back to her room and wonder what was wrong with both of them, leaving her even more confused and a sleepless morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Our dish

To all those who have supported me , once again , thank you , I would like to ask , however , if any of you guys may have an ideas to contribute to further this story? I apologise the late update because I kind of had a little shortage of ideas and I didn't want to give an unsatisfactory half-assed chapter 4 to you guys so I thank everyone for patiently waiting for chapter 4. As for the OC erina, I apologise if you find her weird, I'm still learning but I won't mind if some advices are provided. Also, currently in the process of working on the cover is my friend, Benjamin. Without further ado, I now present you chapter 4: Our dish!

"Yo, good morning nakiri-san, sorry to trouble you again to help me with my experiments on a daily basis." A red-haired chef said with an apologetic smile to the blonde standing next to him.

"Good morning, yukihira-kun, as for helping you, do know that my services require an extravagant payment, since you probably are too poor to pay that even in a million years, I will be merciful just this once, for each day I help you, you will owe me one favour, you shall grant it no matter what" erina said with a haughty attitude befitting the crown jewel of Totsuki bearing the infamous God's tongue.

"Ahehehe, I don't mind nakiri-san so let's get started!" Soma exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"This taste… hmm… it's curry spices? The barbeque helps to slowly cook the chicken wings and the taste of the spices are heightened with the slow cooking style and sinks into the meat. Well frankly, it's just a second-rate dish, it's unorthodox, I will give you that much, however, you are far from his level, much less beating him. I will, however, not allow you to lose to that disgusting scum, since it will taint my reputation and well, Hisako will be sad…" erina's voice seems to trail off at the end as she spoke with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Well, yes, i kind of had this thought of slowly grilling it to let the meat slowly absorb the taste after the Autumn elections since i was a little interested in experimenting with curry spices but it's still far from perfection, hmm maybe i should add mango chutney to it..." soma explained with a wry smile. 

"HMMMPPH! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME AS A GUINEA PIG?!YOU IMBECILE !" Erina's eyes flashed with a dangerous glow, one would most probably associate with a bloodthirsty wolf.

"oh come on nakiri-san, it's because i respect you that i allow to experience my experiments first hand, well if it's not good enough i will continue cooking until you admit it's delicious, that is, if you still can eat."

" Don't get cocky yukihira-kun , but as a nakiri, i will honour my words and continue helping you" erina said with a slight blush.

"Hey, nakiri-san, if i defeat eizan-senpai, i will be one seat above you , will that make you admit my food is delicious?'' soma teased with a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"N-NEVER! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR COOKING, YOU SECOND-RATE CHEF!" Erina retorted.

"Hou, you mean you want me to cook for you forever? Hmmm... i will accept it, I guess, since pops once said that to improve my cooking, I will first have to find a girl that I will want to devote all my cooking to, I think you will be suitable for that role,eri- I mean nakiri-san" soma remarked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"W-What are you talking about? Isn't that like marriage?!How can i marry a lowly commoner like you, more like most men are perverted scums, and are a malice of society just like that inhuman father of mine... And more importantly, don't carelessly speak of such matters and my name!" A scarlet faced erina shrieked before eventually turning into a mumble before running off in the direction of the dorm rooms.

" Hai...I wonder what was it that i said was wrong? It's just helping me to improve my cooking right? Geez, I can never understand the complicated thoughts of nakiri-san? I wonder if she has an allergy to me or something?..." the ever clueless soma sighed while scratching his head in bewiderment.


	5. Chapter 5: A new dish is born!

**To all those who favourite and followed me , thank you, it really brightens my day knowing there are people who genuinely like my story and wish for it to continue. And of course, once again if any of you guys have any brilliant ideas to share or something you want to see in the story feel free to either pm me or write in the review, however, don't expect to see any other pairings other than soma x erina so fans of other pairings, I'm terribly sorry if you are expecting any other pairings but I guess it should be pretty obvious the way my story is going. Well, as for the delay in updating, I'm terribly sorry about it, I just had a sudden lack of ideas, rather, I need to think of a way to link all the different ideas together so that the story doesn't become rushed or weird so you can probably expect a long story. And to the guest who reminded me that soma doesn't use honorifics, thanks! Now, here's Chapter 5: A new dish is born!**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Eh? Nakiri isn't here for dinner? That's strange, she usually doesn't skip her meals, does she? Or is she sick or was she still upset over the thing I said in the morning?" the red-haired chef asked the other polar star dorm members with curiosity and concern plaguing his face.

"If only it's that simple, soma-kun… Her dad sent a letter a few hours ago, rather, he sent his chauffeur to deliver it by hand and upon reading it, her face turned ashen and ever since, she has hid in her room ever since, I think." Isshiki-senpai said with a rarely serious face.

"T-That BASTARD!He probably made erina-cchi cry! That scumbag!" yuki shouted while trembling with a rage that seems to exude aura similar to Sadatsuka Nao's cooking which made a few of the dorm members to unconsciously step back and make a mental note to never incur the wrath of yuki.

Soma, however, wordlessly stood up after he finished his dinner, leaving behind a group of dorm members yelling out every single curse avaliable in a dictionary at azami and headed to the kitchen and cooked up a bowl of Transforming furikake before heading to erina's room.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Nakiri? Are you in there? I'm coming in…" soma said while knocking with one hand while the other was carrying the bowl of transforming furikake, however, he was met with silence, only to open the door to an empty room.

"I wonder where could she be? She must be really hungry! I better find her quickly, geez, that nakiri, what's wrong with her?" soma said to himself as her closed the door to erina's room and hurried off in search of her around the dorm.

"Ah, there you are! I found you at last!" soma exclaimed excitedly, after finding a dejected figure of a blonde seating on the steps of the back of the dorm. "Yo, nakiri, it took me awhile to find you but I finally did, here, you must be hungry! More, importantly are you alright?" soma said while placing the bowl of transforming furikake in front of her.

"Oh it's you, yukihira-kun, huh?.Thank…you I guess….yukihira-kun…How many hours have i been here already?" erina muttered before wolfing down the bowl of transforming furikake which is untypical of the grace she usually carries with her, making soma chuckle a little, earning him a frown from her.

"A few hours, I think. As for the food,don't worry I have already made up my mind that I'm willing to devote all my food to you, and there's this odd feeling I have never felt before and do so, when I'm near you, but I'm pretty sure it's not dislike, hmmm…. I wonder what it is? Oh, I almost forgot but are you really going to be alright?" Soma spoke with a somewhat comical manner, being the dense guy he is before changing to a tone of slight concern.

"Hey, er-erm… yukihira-kun? Can I ask you something?" erina asked with a tinge of redness on her cheeks.

"Hmm? Sure, what is it, nakiri? Are you going to admit my food is delicious?" soma answered with a glint of mischievousness in his ever bright, seemingly glowing orbs, reminiscent of the brightly shining sun, the light to lead others out of the dark.

"No,I just wonder how you can keep on smiling and have such a cheerful attitude even though the situation always seems bleak for you and instead, tremble in trepidation, even surrender in situations where the odds are stacked highly against you?" Erina asked with slight curiosity although her head was still slightly hung.

"Well... You see, my mother, yukihira Yuma, she passed on when I was just five years old and my dad changed his name from saiba joichiro to yukihira joichiro and opened restaurant yukihira in commemoration of my mother. Of course, my name was changed too, but I didn't mind it one bit, except I missed her and her cooking greatly, and I promised her I will live my life to the fullest which includes being a chef that will even surpass pops and to remember to smile in the face of adversary, not to scamper off just because we are afraid to lose, because a loss or a win, either way it's a lesson. From, then on, I guess smiling and being cheerful became kind of habit to me, I guess." Soma's face, rather, his expression was like that of the clouds, changing from a cheerful smile to instantly a solemn and slightly overcast expression , followed by a smile one wears while reminiscing old memories.

"I'm sorry about your mom, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question…" erina bowed her head slightly. "Eh? Don't worry about it, I'm sure she won't mind it either!" soma remarked with a gentle smile.

"Erm… yukihira-kun, do you showing me a picture of your father?" erina asked as the blush on her face intensified, making the blush even more obvious on her fair skin.

"Sure, why do you ask? Oh, here, this is him."Soma cocked his head slightly before showing a photo of his father and him on his phone.

"EHHHHH?! IT'S REALLY HIM?!AND YOU ARE HIS SON?!" erina asked in such bewilderment that it shocked soma that a photo of his dad could make the blonde displace the calm and sometimes icy composure she was known for.

"Uh nakiri? Is there something wrong with my dad's picture? Or do you even know him?" soma was even more curious to find out what was going on.

"YESSSSS! I have been looking for him for years but have failed to do so, is there any way for you to let me meet him or call him?!" Erina exclaimed with a voice filled with pure excitement.

"Ummm, sorry to say this, but he told me not to contact him for two weeks since he will be at somewhere in Africa where he would not be contactable, ehehehe." Soma replied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh yes, nakiri, what were you out here for to begin with?" Soma asked, suddenly remembering his purpose in finding erina.

"Well, the letter stated that I… had to leave the polar star dorm and go back to the mansion… in two days or risk the expulsion of everyone in the dorm as well as hisako…. I just did not want to impose on and burden the dorm than I already have done so maybe I should leave the dorm in order to save everyone else…" erina said it with a sullen face.

" I already mentioned that you are that one girl I will devote all my cooking to ,so I won't let someone like you go at all, in any case, if I defeat eizan-senpai and get six people in the elite ten to go against azami's request , it will be fine right? Anyway, I got to wash these dishes so goodnight!" soma remarked before leaving for the inside of the dorm.

"Yukihira-kun, you baka, but I guess I don't really hate you after all, and being his son does explain why I find the taste of your cooking oddly familiar huh? Thank you yukihira-kun for saving me again…" erina muttered to herself with the last sentence close to a whisper, displaying a somewhat angelic smile rarely seen on her after azami forced her through his torturous "education".

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Don't forget to favourite and follow! Just kidding but once again all constructive ideas , big or small, are all welcome so feel free to contribute! Oh yes, if you guys can help to think of a name of the dish that soma and erina comes up that soma will use for his shokugeki against eizan-senpai, it will greatly be appreciated!Stay tuned for more chapters!~Bye!~  
~godfish~


	6. a shokugeki to win, a request to accept

Anamaria275 and Jnri11300: Thank you for your enthusiastic supports and your patience, so here's chapter 6, finally, after I managed to think of some ideas!

Sorina: yup, I wrote in such a way that erina doesn't lose too much of the composure she's known for, even though soma's dad was the idol she was searching for what seems like an eternity .

And to the guest that have commended me about the character portion, thank you very much, I feel you bro/sis, one of the reasons I have decided to write a long fan fiction with many chapters for this is because, I feel more satisfied if the characters are slowly developed over time as opposed to erina suddenly turning nice just because she discovers she likes soma or soma suddenly gaining immunity to being dense to the feelings of affection and in the end, to me, at least, it feels weird. Well, enough of my chattering, here's chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, eizan-senpai, thank you for accepting the shokugeki even though it was brought forward by so much!" Soma remarked with a carefree smile.

" Oh, don't you worry your puny skull over it, because nothing excites me more than to see you be broken and torn apart, bit by bit, part by part, so sayonara, you shitty brat!" Eizan-senpai replied with a smile so sinister that will put the Cheshire cat to shame, instantly sending chills down the spines of the audiences.

"Well, sorry to say, eizan-senpai, but I have no intention to lose to you, after all, I have a promise to accept a request after I defeat you!" Soma remarked fearlessly, undaunted by the malicious aura that eizan-senpai was exuding.

"Let the shokugeki begin! You have three hours and the theme is barbeque, start!" a student emcee announced the start of the ferocious battle between the unscrupulous ,tyrannical demon general, Eizan and the red-haired saviour who knew not of the meaning of fear.

With the announcement of the start of the shokugeki, the two participants began their preparations. Soma being the extremely unpredictable guy he is, took out a bunch of ingredients one would least expect to find at a shokugeki causing the eyeballs to bulge out from the sockets of some of audiences watching the shokugeki from shock. And seemingly, halfway through the stirring of what seems to be a mix of nacho cream and curry spices, soma collapsed onto the floor with a snore, causing a very much audible gasp from the audience and eliciting an evil smirk from eizan-senpai.

"EHHH?!, did yukihira-san push himself too much? He hasn't slept for the previous two days and has been holed up in the kitchen doing food experiments with nakiri-san , did he collapse from fatigue? Is he going to be alright?" Megumi asked with a voice full of concern from amongst the audiences.

Seemingly to answer her question, as if defying gravity, soma, rose like an undead out of a coffin, from the ground into a standing postion upon smelling the pleasant aroma of the mix of the nacho cream and curry spices and continues with the cooking of his dish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, eizan-senpai finishes first and serves his dish to the nine lucky random students called forth! What is their opinion ?"the student emcee says in slight exaggeration.  
" It feels like I'm cornered by an ultimate class monster..." student one answers while cowering in fear.

" that enjoys slowly tearing off other monsters ..."student two continued while shivering.

" like krakens, godzilla and kaijus..."student three continued while trembling.

"for breakfast while ..." student four continued , wide-eyed.

" bathing in their screams of terror and pain..."student five and six answered in unison while hugging each other in fear.

" and it was the one that robbed you of everything..."student seven answered seemingly shrinking smaller than even when Tsukasa has his anxiety attacks and finds to his horror a mistake he made in his supposedly perfect dish.

" and it smashes and kicks you around like a rag doll being assaulted.." student eight muttered while breaking down in tears.

" and cackles sonorously while it hears your screams" student nine finished before fainting.

"Ohhhhhh! With this, will contestant Yukihira soma stand a chance against eizan-senpai?!" the student emcee asked the audiences to rouse their spirits.

" sorry for the wait, here's my dish, Yukihira style ice queen barbeque, polar star special !" soma said while placing his in front of the 9 student judges.

And the nine students who were in various states of fear seemed to regain their composure from the smell of eggs which was like a beam of light shining down onto the the darkness they were in, leading them out of the dark and back onto the right path.

And of course, the audiences were in a disarray , seeing that soma had done something ridiculous again by grilling an omelet. The students slowly slashed the omelet to reveal various beef parts in it just like his beef stew dish that he use to win against mimasaka subaru. The ecstasy that the student judges could brely be properly be expressed as they talked with mouthfuls of soma's dish, gobbling it up so fast for fear that the other students may eat up their share and even fought over the share of any one of them who was slower to finish than the others. Their eyes sparkled as though they have seen an almighty divinity who was to be given the utmost respect for both his embodiment of power and his dedication to be the protector of mankind.

" So how was the dish?" the student emcee askedwith drool overflowing from her mouth.

"Yukihira-sama's dish is amazing!It's warm on the outside while the meat is cold inside and the taste of the nacho cream and curry spices bursting forth just like radiant sun!WE CAN'T HELP BUT WORSHIP HIM!If eizan-senapi was the utimate class monster , Yukira-sama will be the almighty sun god who will vanquish and slay the evil monster, saving us, YES! Bless us Yukihira-sama!" the nine students answered in unison.

" Please write the verdict to declare the winner of the shokugeki " the student emcee reminded the slightly dazed student judges.

" please let the winner be soma/ yukihira-kun" was what everyone from the polar star dorms and his friends muttered.

" Eh? W-WWWWWHAT'S THIS?! EIZAN-SENPAI HAS BEEN UTTERLY DEFEATED! ALL NINE JUDGES ARE IN FAVOUR OF YUKIHIRA SOMA! CONTESTANT YUKIHIRA SOMA HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE AND NOT ONLY SAVED HIS DORM BUT BECAME THE NINTH SEAT!" the student emcee exclaimed with an explosive voice.

" so what will you do contestant ,yukihira soma, after this ?" the student emcee asked with excitement.

" hmmm ... I will definitely go after the first seat after this, i guess, but first i have a request from a friend to accept." soma answered while scratching his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
outside of the shokugeki hall

"C-CON-Congratulations yukihira-kun but i expect no less from someone who received my help but... erm erm" Erina suddenly blushed towards the end of her sentence.

" Are you going to admit my food is delicious now that I am one seat above you? Or are you going to ask me to accept a request of yours since i owe you about ten favour, i think?" soma asked teasingly with a cheeky grin.

" Argghhh! YOU are really annoying yukihira-kun! And, yes , c-can i request that you allow me to meet your-r f-father?" Erina replied with first annoyance then embarrassment.

" Oh sure! I'm sure pops will be happy to know that i finally brought a girl to see him since he always saying, you know, soma, I'm worried that all you may think of is food so bring home a girl sometime... Oh , pops also just called to say he will be stopping by restaurant yukihira tomorrow so let's meet him together tomorrow!" soma said excitedly with an innocent expression as though he missed his father dearly.

"What are you waiting for nakiri? The polar star dorm is probably holding a party so let's go!" soma exclaimed excitedly while grabbing erina's hand and racing off in the direction of the polar star dorms.

"baka..."erina muttered with a small smile with a flushed face while being pulled in the direction of the polar star dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
P.S. I apologise if the food descriptions are not up to standard because i'm not really talented with food descriptions so pardon me and don't hate me i hope! Well, do let me know how you guys feel about chapter 6 too! Until the next chapter, stay tuned! Oh and it's a little late to say this but don't try making yukihira style ice queen barbeque, polar star special, for all things possible, it may even turn out to be the top 10 worst dishes in reality, well, unless you have a stomach of steel that is.  
~godfish~


	7. author's note

My sincerest apologies to all my dear readers, I know some of you guys have been diligently reading my every chapter and I appreciate it very much. However, as much as I want to reward you guys with another chapter for your enthusiasm, I seem to have run out of ideas. Wait, let me rephrase that, I mean, I do have ideas for other future chapters, but I require some ideas such that chapter 7 will bring significance to the rest of the rest of the chapters. I hope you can understand and be more patient regarding chapter 7's release. Of course, if anyone wants to work with me on the fan fiction or contribute ideas, they are welcome too! Oh yes, here's so far what I have thought of for chapter 7: the party to celebrate soma winning the shokugeki/ becoming 9th seat and of course meeting joichiro! So what do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 7 : i have a plan

**Now, how long has been since I wrote chapter 6? Two weeks, I guess? Well, anyway, I'm thankful for your patience. Of course, I'm also very grateful to those of you who gave supporting ideas that allowed me to sprout new ideas as well as those that cheered me on and encouraged me to continue with this fanfiction. Truth to be told, at one point in time , I was even worried that no one likes my fanfiction at all but it would appear that my worries are baseless. Well enough of my chattering, I now present you chapter 7: meet joichiro! ~applause~** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soma and erina neared the polar star dorms, they found that it was oddly silent, as if it was devoid of any life and a party to be held in celebration of the red-haired chef's win was a lie. It was too silent, as if a predator was lying in ambush and awaiting the right moment to pounce on its prey. This however, caused erina to tense up and unconsciously tug at the sleeve of the red-haired chef, in which much to his obliviousness, he failed to notice. And as soma pushed the door to the polar star dorms open, erina hid behind his back while taking occasional peeks with eyes squinted. All of a sudden, the polar star dorms burst into life. And the dorm residents as well as his friends and rivals leapt out their hiding spots, holding a large banner with the words: CONGRATULATIONS SOMA! In which was unknown how it was produced in the short time it took for soma and erina to walk from the shokugeki hall to the polar star dorms at a leisurely pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "congratulations soma-kun, you really saved us and the polar star dorms!" "We weren't wrong to believe in you it seems!" "You really are reckless though yukihira-kun but congratulations on the win and rise to the 9th seat! "Various compliments from the people present at the party could be heard as soma moved across the party grounds.

Of course the self- declared eternal rival, an Italian chef with blonde hair with a slightly haughty attitude made a declaration of war to the red-haired chef, "Yukihira soma ! You may have the upper hand now, just you wait, and I will defeat you soon!"

Only to be ignored by the red-haired chef as he was too busy talking with Hisako to hear the declaration, leading to Takumi crumpling onto the floor and face-palming himself in frustration when the unusually oblivious soma replied with a huh, what did you just say? This was further intensified when his younger brother, asami, teased him that he was crying, only to be shouted at, by takumi that it was not such a case, asami then pointed out that takumi has tears leaking out from the sides of his eyes, much to the chagrin of takumi who ran to seek refuge in the toilet.

"So soma, what are you going to do after this shokugeki?" isshiki-senpai asked soma, half-expecting a mind-blowing answer that only an insane person is capable of.

And soma did nothing to disappoint such an expectation and answered that he will be bringing erina to see his dad, much to the shock of everyone and the horror of the heroines that have turned dere for soma as if their worst nightmares have manifested in the form of this cruel, unforgiving joke called reality. All of a sudden, the atmosphere within the polar star dorms seems to have frozen all over, even capable of putting the ice magic of gray (from fairytail) to shame, while capable of even freezing the combined flames of natsu (from fairytail) and tsuna(from katekyo hitman reborn). Hell has literally frozen all over in the polar star dorms, the situation seemed so perilous that it made a group of world leaders debating fiercely on declaring a nuclear war in the heart of Tartarus seemed like a walk in the park. Erina, feeling an icy chill turned back to find a bluenette, a blonde and a pinkette demon exuding such dark auras that would have even sent the ultimate class monster eizan-senpai to run home with his tail between his legs to cry for his mother and become an ever fearful hikikomori. Fortunately for erina, soma added that it was because his dad was erina's idol and she has not meet him for almost an eternity so he promised to take her to him. However, isshiki-senpai raised the issue that they are currently unable to get out of totsuki as asami wants to limit the contact with the outside world so he forbids students to leave the campus.

Without any warning, the door of the polar star dorms was violently pushed open, revealing a bearded old man with such a muscular body that it would put a bodybuilder to shame and a scar running through his right eye.

"I have a plan!" the old man declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **How do you like chapter 7? Thank you for your patience once again. And if you do like my story , do follow and like it, it means a lot to me! Well, until next chapter, see ya! Of course if you have any comments, do leave it in the reviews!**

 **~godfish~**


	9. author's note 2

To my dear readers, I have to apologise once again for the possible delayed release of chapter 8 because I'm going on a ten days holiday trip with my family! Hmm… speaking of which, I wonder if I can get ideas from the foreign cuisines that I get to savour there and perhaps even assimilate it into future chapters. Certainly, interesting isn't it? Well, until next time, guys!

~godfish~


	10. Chapter 8: the dense boy awakens

**Yoowhooo! Hi, my dear readers, I'm returned from my Taiwan trip two days ago, although I do feel a little unwell but I really want to get some of these ideas going! Oh speaking of Taiwan, I managed many delicacies there, of which one dish was featured in the shokugeki no soma manga. That's right! (Drum rolls please) It's the hujiao bing! The taste is exactly as its name sounds in Chinese, since 'hujiao' refers to pepper and 'bing' means biscuit, so loosely translated, it's pepper biscuit which isn't far off since it's rather peppery and actually quite to my liking. Oh yes, if you ever visit Taiwan, visiting the night markets is a must! There were so many interesting and mouth-watering food there, I simply can't get enough of them, of which included a dish called ice-cream popiah ( a popiah skin is really thin , almost paper-like and is usually used to wrap up bean sprouts and peanuts and is usually eaten in the Fujian province of china). Well, I'm sure you must be quite bored with such excessive chattering so here you go chapter 8, a Christmas special: the dense boy awakens!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh? Grandfather? Why are you here?" the blonde with violet eyes asked the former totsuki director in surprise.

"Well, I came here to express my thanks to yukihira-kun for saving the last place my granddaughter can hide in, to at least save her some skin." Senzaemon replied in a rather teasing manner although his intentions in thanking the red-haired chef could be felt to be sincere.

"W-What are you talking about, grandfather? Hmph, I don't need help from some lowly bottom feeder plebeian! In fact, I could have taken care of the shokugeki against eizan etsuya even better than yukihira soma!" Erina retorted.

"Hoh? Is that so? Then my dear granddaughter, why do I not see you challenging central or for the matter eizan etsuya? From what I can see, after anyone who has seen the match-fixed shokugeki with eizan etsuya and still dares to challenge him, probably has a screw lose, or rather a few screws lose or has a trick up their sleeves or maybe both, and so far, only yukihira-kun has been able to do the 'impossible'. Turning a match impossible to win into overwhelming victory. And I think calling your idol's son a bottom feeder plebeian is hardly being respectful to your idol, are you? Or rather, put it this way, calling someone one seat above you a bottom feeder, is being hypocrite isn't it?" Senzaemon replied in an amused tone, chuckling lightly too after he finished saying his sentences.

Erina, finding his claims the truth and being unable to refute his words could only grit her teeth in frustration and stare at the root cause of all this, a certain boy with scarlet hair and golden orbs for eyes. However, strangely she didn't seem to feel hatred towards him, despite him being the source of her frustrations. Instead, she had started to feel he was almost always so gallant just like those shoujo mangas she loved reading and his nickname as the sun god was anything but far from it, the divine warmth was nothing but comfort, bathing in the divine warmth, she felt like embracing the warmth more and more as it gnaws at her frozen heart where most of her emotions where kept locked up and only a fraction of it appearing to her grandfather, cousin and her aide. Most of all, she was never bored with each second she spent with him, be it tasting his food, lecturing him or simply just watching him force others taste his disgusting creations. She was unfortunately, shocked back into reality at the sound of Senzaemon clearing his throat loudly.

"Ahem, well, anyway, the main issue at hand would be how do the two of you get out of here to meet joichiro? The polar star dorms is actually almost a feudal state within this country called totsuki, meaning to say there are sometimes things built in such a feudal state that not everyone in the school knows about. For example, a hidden passageway out of the school to a restaurant that is owned by a former elite ten. "Said Senzaemon.

"Why would they have such a thing?" those present in the polar star dorm asked in chorus. "Well who knows? Probably he wanted to give those that found the secret passageway a treat?" Senzaemon shrugged his shoulders while answering.

"However, there are several restrictions on using the secret passageway such as it being only open at 5.30 am on special occasions like Christmas and Valentine's Day. Also, it can only accommodate only two person before closing. The return trip can be done at any time from the other side. However, the lucky part is tomorrow is Christmas so there's no need to wait. Well, the trapdoor to the secret passageway is directly under yukihira-kun's bed. Well, the main problem is, in order to get to the trapdoor in time, yukihira-kun and erina has to sleep in his room. What will your reply be, erina?" Senzaemon ended his speech in a rather teasing tone directed at erina.

"Y-You better not get any strange ideas, yukihira soma! To meet joichiro-sama, I will bear this indignity!..." She shouted with a red face before letting her words trail off as she stomped off to her room to get ready to sleep in soma's room.

"I wonder what the big deal with sleeping in my room is. I don't think it stinks or has any weird stuff in it. Geez, I really can't understand that nakiri sometimes…" soma muttered as he shakes his head while heading up to prepare his room to receive the ojou-sama.

Of course, as always, soma failed to notice the drop in the surrounding temperature and the terrifying red flashes from the eyes of the jealous girls present in the vicinity which could even shoot lasers rivaling cyclops( from x-men) had their eyes been equipped with such functions, well , her trusty aide was no exception.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At soma's room**  
"Well, you can take the bed, i will sleep on the floor since pops told me that guys should give up their beds for girls." soma told erina.

"Erm...erm you..can...sleep ...next to me i..." Erina mumbled to seemingly encourage herself, rather than to give soma permission to sleep next to her, only to find him asleep and soon fell into dreamland herself too. **  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Current time: 5.30 am**

Unlike the pampered ojou-sama who was used to sleeping late into the morning, the red-haired chef was used to waking up early, even as early as 4.30am to secure the freshest ingredients when he was working at restaurant yukihira. Shaking and calling the blonde's name multiple times only elicited a slight moan from her. Leaving him no choice but to pick the sleeping beauty up, and as he did, he could help but be stunned for a moment.

" Now that i look closely, she looks quite cute. i wonder why i didn't notice it before…" soma muttered as he held her in a princess carry and opened the trapdoor under his bed after he pushed his bed away, which revealed a flight of steps and he headed down it after pulling the trapdoor over their heads. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Well, I apologise a little for the trapdoor/secret passageway if you guys don't like it , must have been reading too many of those gateways to another world/dimensions kinda stuff. So please forgive me and don't hate me. Well, do give me your views on what you think about it! Until next time!  
~godfish~**


	11. Chapter 9 : it's not bad

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Well, in the previous chapter we discussed about the adventures of soma, the sun god and erina, the tsundere blonde princess opening a secret trapdoor and travelling to another and one thing led to another, and they eventually fell in love. Uwahhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay, okay, don't throw stones at me, I will stop fooling around. Well, if anything, thanks once again the kind words you guys grace me with, as for the ladies and gentlemen who just started reading and commented, thank you and welcome aboard ! Here you go chapter 9! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In the passageway**

"Hmmmmmmmerrrrrrr… where am I? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Erina yawned before realising there was something or someone carrying her in a typical princess carry and screamed in part shock, part embarrassment at the culprit who stole her virgin princess carry experience.

And of course, the culprit was none other than a certain red-haired teenager who had a scar in one of his brows and golden orbs for eyes.

"Oh, you are finally awake, nakiri? I almost left you behind at the dorms when you refused to wake up no matter how I tried to rouse you. However, you will probably give me an earful if I did so, so I had no choice but to carry you down into the passageway. By the way, I can let you down now? My arms are sore from carrying you for three hours straight while walking through this passageway. "Soma spoke nonchalantly, oblivious to the blushing teen in his arms who frantically scrambled out of his arms and mumbling an almost inaudible word which sounded like baka.

"Are you thirsty or hungry, nakiri? Since you didn't eat breakfast this morning. "Soma asked in a voice tinged with concern, only to hear a growl in response emitted from the amethyst-eyed beauty's belly.

"Well, I think I am but I don't have any food on me so… "Erina was cut off before she could finish speaking.

"Don't worry about it! I thought you may be hungry so I quickly grabbed some ingredients that was in my room and put together a breakfast just now while you were still asleep. Quick, eat it while it's still warm." Soma said while handing her a lunchbox he procured from his backpack.

Looking around her, erina could not find anywhere hospitable enough for her to sit at as the passageway resembled those commonly seen in mines, of course, being the sheltered young lady she is, she had no way of knowing. That being said, the entire area was rough and dusty which would soil her clothes except for one, a place formed near the hips extending all the way to the upper thighs belonging to a certain red-haired teenager, a warm and probably comfortable personal seat that was only sat on by the fairer sex of a couple which even the ignorant blonde knew of. A special and sacred place called the lap. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she hesitated whether to claim that personal seat as hers. Sure, he really does drive her up the wall at times, making her blood pressure skyrocket and her causing her arteries to nearly burst. However, he never had cunning, ulterior motives like a certain eizan, cooking disgusting foods aside, neither did he have weird habits like climbing through the attic to wake others up or wearing naked aprons like a certain isshiki-senpai, or was he short and childish like a certain kuga-senpai. He was always so handsome, brave and gallant like a knight.

He was thoughtful and kind, sweet too. Wait, wait, what? Sweet? Handsome? What on earth was she thinking, she wondered, at a loss of what to do. Seemingly understanding from the frequent glances that she cast his way especially at his lap to the surroundings that the sheltered young lady was not accustomed to having her bottom make contact with such rough terrain, he pulled a foldable chair almost out of thin air and offered it to her. And of course, once again, it only served as even more concrete evidence of his thoughtfulness and kindness, perhaps even sweetness.

Shaking her head from side to side to dispel such thoughts, she muttered a thank you in such a low and soft tone that only a bat was capable of hearing her before gratefully accepting the seat.

When she opened it, what greeted her was an apple risotto, the smell of the sweet apple taste gently tickled her nostrils, bringing her into a fantasy world of food once again, a skill that was only unique to few. She found herself playing with a group of six adorable piglets, which grunted in delight as she tickled them, causing them to roll over on their backs at the comfort of her touch. And as she looked above her, a sturdy-looking apple tree, bearing the face of a certain red-haired youth loomed over her, casting warm smiles in her direction and delivered a succulent, scarlet apple which threatened to burst forth with its mouth-watering juices, leaving you craving only for more. All of a sudden, all the apples around her erupted in fountains of juices, painting the whole landscape in a sea of apple juices, soaking her entirely and strangely, she did not hate it but in fact welcomed it. She swam with as much freedom as a fish in a sea.

A freedom that she would not have experienced had she been caught once again in the clutches of the demon lord reigning over the underworld who threatened to paint the world into eternal darkness which rivalled that of the darkness cast by the collision of the asteroid on earth as the dust blanketed the planet, threatening to extinguish all life. Life that was born from the creativity of man in the culinary arts that was supposed to blossom in the sanctuary called totsuki. It all ended when the demon lord bearing the name of Nakamura azami vanquished nearly all such hopes with one of his demon general, eizan etsuya, until a glimmer of hope was showered amidst the darkness. The undaunted hero, donning shiny armour and riding a white stallion was none other than the fiery-haired sun god, yukihira soma who defeated the undefeatable, the demon general eizan etsuya. And with a smile stretching her lips a little, she tucked into hearty breakfast cheerfully. This, however, did not go unnoticed by red-haired teen as he asked if the breakfast was delicious, only for to stutter with an 'it's not bad' before rushing ahead in embarrassment.

"Geez, that nakiri isn't honest is she?" the red-haired teen shakes his head, packs the lunchbox and foldable chair into his backpack before running after her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well, how do you like chapter 9 ? I hope it's to your liking and once again thank you for waiting for me to write each chapter to read. Let's hope since soma gets to be more lucky in his romantical relationships than i am as my only two relationships have been nothing but sorrow. Well, in any case, stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you for putting up with my erratic posting dates. ****~godfish~**


	12. Author's note 3

**I would like to apologise to all my dear readers out there, to those who followed and those who didn't, those who favourited and those who didn't. However, even if it is so, I feel that my motivation to continue writing is next to zero so i may continue after an indefinite amount of time. I'm sorry once again for making you guys wait but disappointing you guys with such an atrocious response. And it's a little hard on me when I know fully well that my writing isn't all that good and the response to it has been pretty lukewarm. That's not to say there hasn't been those of you who i believe eagerly anticipate my every chapter but it's just there's not enough of those guys to drive my motivation up to write even more. I will promise you guys this though, I may make a comeback if someone suitable wants to collaborate with me or if my interests are very much ignited 't get me wrong, i still very much love shokugeki no soma but it's just the initial passion that drove me to write this fanfiction has been thoroughly dried and shriveled up. Once again, i'm sorry.**


End file.
